rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/The tournament thus far
Hello everybody! I decided to look back at some of the tournament matches up until this point, now that it's going to be the singles rounds on the weekend. And let me tell you, they were something. I've noticed that for the majority of the fights, they share the same pattern. First off, nearly every single fight ends in one-hit, super strong powerup KOs. Every. Single. One Of Them. On the Team round, 3 members of ABRN are eliminated with a single punch from Yang. 4 members of BRNZ are sent outside of the ring with Nora's hammer swing. And 3 members of NDGO are electrocuted from Neptune tasering the water. On the doubles round, Coco's Aura bar is depleted with one swing of Emerald's kopis. Neon is taken out with one round of Ember Celica, after flying sky high from a geyser. And her Aura, last I checked, was at 50 percent. Yeah, it's getting kinda repetitive how they end all the tournament fights like that. Second, minimal use of strategy is used, especially in the early fights. Both ABRN and RWBY focus on 1v1 matches, with RWBY only using their snowball trap and one hit punch near the end of the fight. While Jaune orders Pyrrha to defend Nora from a midair sniper shot and Ren to distract the sniper, it is only when Nora is fully charged that she singlehandedly eliminates the entire team. SSSN and NDGO mostly engage in 1v1 matches as well, and, need I say more? The doubles round is different, in the sense that Merc, Cinder, and Em plan for their enemy not only by targeting the enemy beforehand, but also pick their opponents carefully. During the fight, Mercury plans to weaken Yatsu and Coco, and waits for Emerald to snag Coco into the forest. Flynt and Neon did combine their Semblances to try and take out Yang, but I wonder why they didn't go all out sooner. Moreso for Yang and Weiss. Third, a lot of the fights are spent on talking, standing around and stuff. RWBY and ABRN mostly stand around, and talk, barring Reese and Blake, and Yang and Arslan. Bolin stands for ten seconds and announces his presence after he sneaks up on Ruby. Nadir, up until this point, stands in the open. JNPR's fight is interrupted by a team huddle to discuss strats mid-fight. While I do love what they did with SSSN's fight, along with Emerald and Mercury's match, this pops up again when Neon and Flynt spend plenty of time taunting their enemies instead of keeping up the pressure from the get go. Speaking of the get go, there's not a lot of Semblance usage. I mean, take Yang for example. I know we're supposed to get comedy, but it just doesn't make sense why RWBY doesn't exploit her Semblance and try to end their matches quicker. Now all of you might be asking, but which matchup is good? Why it has to be Emerald and Mercury vs Coco and Yatsuhashi. It's serious business, and neither of them fuck around. Everyone puts in their best effort, and that's what makes it the best out of the five. Sigh... I wish these fights would put a little less effort on non-romantic fanservice and comedy and would focus on the fight itself. It's the reason why they're not as great as the doubles round in Lessons Learned, let alone all the previous fights up to that point. Since the matchups are now one-on-one, I expect the fights to be just serious fights, and nothing more. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts